A Little Loony
by StudentofDust
Summary: What begins as Harry glimpsing someone skipping along the lakeside, turns into a whirlwind of excitement that none of those involved will ever forget. Set during HBP. Oneshot.


A crash resounded throughout the Gryffindor dormitory, and Harry awoke immediately. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and blinked. "What the heck?" he thought, as he got out of bed and walked to the hallway. Opening the portrait door slightly, he saw an overturned suit of armor lying on the ground, Peeves floating over it.

"Damn it, Peeves, why'd you do that?" whispered Harry hoarsely. "You probably woke up all of Gryffindor…"

"Oh, is wee Potty mad?" Peeves said in mock sorrow; he blew a raspberry at Harry, then flew off cackling.

"As much as I hate it," Harry said to himself as he climbed the stairs back to the dormitory, "I'll have to go to the Bloody Baron tomorrow, see if I can get him to set Peeves straight…" He got halfway up the stairs when he ran into Ron.

"Blimey, Harry," Ron said, "did you hear that loud crash?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "it was just Peeves overturning another suit of armor…"

Ron scowled. "Again? That's the third time in the past two weeks. Someone needs to set him straight."

Harry laughed. "You know he doesn't even listen to the teachers," he said, as he and Ron went back up the stairs. "What makes you think he'll listen to a student?"

Ron smiled. "I guess you're right, Harry. See you in the morning." Harry settled into his bed, then closed his eyes.

Harry had only been asleep for a few minutes when he felt a breeze blowing on him. Opening his eyes, he saw Peeves floating above the bed, blowing on him. Harry was enraged. "I told you to leave us alone while we sleep, Peeves!"

"What, Peevesie can't have his fun with the wee sleeping students?" asked Peeves.

Harry grabbed his wand and said, "Lumos." The light flashed in Peeves' eyes, and he flew away. Problem was, it woke Dean up also.

"Harry?" he asked sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, Dean," said Harry. "You were dreaming."

Dean shrugged and rolled over. Harry laid back down, but no matter what, he couldn't get back to sleep; he pulled a chair up to the window and sat down. It was one of his favorite things to do when he couldn't sleep; most nights, the fog around the Hogwarts grounds was hauntingly thick, and that's how Harry liked it- he thought it looked quite beautiful like that. He shifted his chair to the other side to get a better view of the lake.

Harry also loved staring out at the lake at night; occasionally, a mermaid would leap out of the water, shattering the water's glassy surface and causing a million ripples to appear and disappear, only to come back a second later as she came crashing back into the watery depths. All he saw tonight, though, was the giant squid sleeping by the giant tree. He was about to go back down to sleep when he saw a flash of silver in the air. Staring intently, the source of the flash soon came into view.

Luna came skipping around the bend, and Harry could see that the flash was a beam of light reflecting off her hair. She was holding what seemed to be a small cage of sorts. Harry was entranced by her, but his brain soon clicked back on, and his smile faded.

"What the bloody hell is she doing out there?" Harry asked himself. "Doesn't she know she could get expelled for being out of the castle at night?"

Luna disappeared from his view, and Harry got up. He laid down in his bed, promising to talk to Luna about it when he woke up. He was asleep in seconds.

The next morning, light shone in on Harry's bed as usual. Harry slowly opened his eyes and squinted into the sunlight. He saw something metallic hanging from the window, and he opened his eyes further to see it. It was a small cage that had what seemed to be bright red feathers in it. Harry's eyes widened as he recognized it as the same cage that Luna was carrying the night before.

"Now how the heck did that get up here?" he asked himself. "How'd what get where?" asked Ron, who had heard him. Harry told Ron about seeing Luna the night before, and how she was carrying that cage.

Ron's eyes widened. "Well, if Luna was carrying that cage, how the hell did it end up hanging from _your_ window?"

Harry shrugged. "Beats me," he said, taking the cage down and setting it below his bed. Harry and Ron finished getting dressed, then walked down to the Great Hall. They arrived at the Gryffindor table, where Hermione and Ginny were engaged in vigorous discussion. Hermione beamed when she saw Ron, and Ginny ran up to Harry and hugged him. Harry laughed and hugged her back; he noticed, though, that a pair of lonely eyes were staring at him, wanting him to come talk to her. He looked at Ron. "I'll be right back, okay?" He left Ginny (who looked a bit confused) and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. The figure who had been staring at him had already turned around and begun to eat her sausage. Harry tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around, her face split into a wide grin.

"Good morning, Luna," said Harry.

"Good morning to you also, Harry," replied Luna.

The two stood there for awhile before Luna moved over and said, "Would you like to sit down?"

Harry sat down beside her. "You know," he said, "I found a cage tied to my window last night, and I knew you were out by the lake, and-"

Luna turned her eyes to him, scared. "You saw me? I was trying to keep as low a profile as possible…"

Harry grinned. "It's a habit of mine: when I can't sleep, I stare out at the lake. That' s how I saw you skipping last night." He started to blush just remembering it. "Anyways, your cage is up in my room if you want me to go get it."

Luna smiled. "I was looking for it this morning; I thought someone had hidden it over the night…" Her smile faded away. "They've taken to doing that a lot lately, you know. Hiding my stuff… just like last year."

Harry couldn't help but pity her, and his eyes began to water just thinking about it. He reached over and took Luna's hand; she seemed surprised at first, but then simply smiled and grasped his hand. "If you ever need any help finding your stuff," said Harry, "just find me and I promise, I'll help you find it."

Luna smiled, her eyes filling with tears. "Thank you, Harry. You'd better get back to your own table." Harry got up and brushed some hair away from Luna's forehead, kissing her before he left to go back to the Gryffindor table.

Harry's first class that day was Defense against the Dark Arts. He arrived in the classroom late, though that was nothing unusual, as he had not been on time for class much lately at all. He hoped Snape wasn't in the classroom yet. He was.

"Late again, I see, Mr. Potter," said Professor Snape. "Five points from Gryffindor." He made a note on a scrap of parchment, then turned to the class. "As much as I despise teaching just one House in this class" ("The feeling's mutual, I assure you," muttered Harry under his breath) "I have the _unfortunate_ pleasure of having to teach two Houses at the same time. Today, since it is getting closer and closer to Christmas break-" The whole class cheered, but silenced at one venomous look from Snape- "I was asked to teach both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw in the same period. Seeing as it was Professor Dumbledore who asked me, I 'happily' said yes… So the Ravenclaws will be joining us today."

Harry's mind began to race. "I wonder if Luna's going to be here for this class," he thought. Just then, the door opened, and the Ravenclaws began to file in. Harry looked in earnest for Luna, but he didn't see her. When the third from the last person came in, though, Harry got his wish. Luna walked in and immediately scanned the room for Harry; seeing him, she beamed and ran over to his table. She hugged him tightly as she sat down in the seat next to him. "Fancy seeing you here, Harry," she said, and Harry laughed.

"Go, Harry," he heard from beside him; Harry turned to find Ron looking at them, grinning. Harry and Luna both smiled back at him.

"Sit down," came Snape's voice from the front of the class. "For the Ravenclaws' benefit… We have been studying more complex nonverbal spells for awhile now. I want each Ravenclaw to partner up with a Gryffindor; each team will practice nonverbal spells until both partners have a decent grasp of the actions. You will spend the remainder of the period doing this. Get your partners and begin."

Luna grabbed Harry's hand. "Would you like to be my partner, Harry?" she asked.

Harry grinned. "I'd only be yours, Luna," he said, and Luna blushed. Harry and Luna made their way over to Ron, who had Padma Patil as his partner." "Us old DA people should get this easily," said Harry.

Ron smiled. "Let's do this." They split off, and Harry said to Luna, "I want you to try and Disarm me silently, okay?" Luna nodded, and Harry drew his wand, keeping his eye on Luna the whole time; as soon as Harry had his wand held chest-high, he suddenly felt it fly out of his hand. Harry was amazed; he hadn't seen Luna utter a word.

"That… was amazing!" said Harry as he picked his wand up off the floor. "And on the first try, too!"

Luna smiled. "I've been practicing a bit on my own, you know. Since we didn't pick the DA back up this year, and since I wanted to keep doing it… I sort of started on my own. I remember you telling me about how hard it was for you to get it, so I thought I'd practice a bit now. Guess I got the hang of it."

Harry laughed. "I guess you did." He went to try it himself, but he found his wand wasn't in his hand; looking down, he saw it on the ground. He looked at Luna, eyes wide. "Did… did you Disarm me while we were talking?"

Luna grinned. "Yes, Harry, I did. That's something else I've been working on, is doing nonverbal spells while talking to someone. Look above you now and you'll see what I mean." Harry looked up to find his wand floating above his head. He grabbed it and looked at Luna. "_Wingardium Leviosa_?"

Luna smiled. "However did you guess?" Harry laughed. They looked over at Ron to find out how he was doing- just in time to see Padma silently Disarm him.

Harry laughed. "Well, at least one of you's got the hang of it." Ron turned around, and Harry felt something hit his chest, then he flew backwards and hit the ground. Harry looked up, amased. Ron grinned at him. "Silent Stunning spell. Padma taught it to me.  
He winked at Padma, and she blushed.

Class ended too soon for them, and Luna and Harry walked out of the classroom, holding hands; unfortunately for them, Ginny saw them and stormed off in the opposite direction, with- if Harry saw it right- tears streaming down her face. Harry led Luna up to the Gryffindor common room. "Wait here while I get it," Harry said. He said the password, then climbed into the portrait hole. "Don't leave me…" Luna muttered, a tear sliding down her cheek.

A minute later, Harry came back, Luna's cage in hand. Harry stepped out of the portrait hole; immediately, Luna wrapped her arms around him in a giant hug, and Harry smiled. "Here you go," he said, giving her the cage.

Luna's eyes looked red as she said, "Thanks, Harry. I must get going to my next class…" She leaned in and kissed him, then walked away. "I don't want to leave his side," Luna thought as she went on, "never."

The rest of Harry's day was a blur to him; all he could think about was the times he had spent with Luna during D.a.D.A. Dinner came, and Harry went to the Great Hall. He sat down beside Ron; Ron smiled at him before continuing his conversation with Hermione. Harry noticed Ron was holding tightly onto Hermione's hand as they talked; Harry flashed Hermione a thumbs-up, and she smiled. Just then, Dumbledore came up to the front of the room.

"As I believe all of you know," he began, "in three days you all will be going home for Christmas break." The room erupted into cheers, except (and this was not missed by Harry) for Luna. "So, as a present to you all, you may sit at any table you wish to eat." Harry's eyes darted towards Luna; she motioned for him to come over to the Ravenclaw table. Harry got up and made his way to the Ravenclaw table; he sat down next to Luna. Just then, he heard someone call out, "Oh, look, Loony's got herself a boyfriend!!"

Harry turned around to find that it was Draco who had said that. "And what do you know?" Draco called out. "It's Potter! I guess the freaks have to go somewhere to meet."

Harry's blood began to boil. He got out his wand as Draco went on, but Luna touched his hand. He looked at her, only to find a mischievous grin. "If you're going to do it, Harry," she said, "do it nonverbally." Harry grinned, then looked at Draco, stiil prattling on. Harry pointed his wand at Draco and, without moving his lips, muttered, "_Crucio_." Draco dropped to the table, clearly in excruciating pain; teachers were beginning to rush over to him. Harry quickly stowed his wand in his robe, just as Professor Snape rushed past him. Harry looked over at Luna, who was smiling.

"I had to do it," Harry said. "I had to. I couldn't just let him stand there and insult you in front of everyone." Luna grasped Harry's hand. "Th- thank you," she said, a tear making its way down her cheek. Draco was taken to the infirmary, and dinner resumed.

Luna and Harry went their separate ways after dinner; Luna went to the library to study, and Harry went back to the Gryffindor common room to find Ron. Sure enough, Ron was sitting in the good chair by the fire; he grinned when he saw Harry. "I assume it was you that cursed Malfoy, wasn't it?"

Harry laughed. "Was it really that obvious?"

Ron's smile faded. "You… didn't use one of the Unforgivable Curses, did you?"

Harry nodded. "The Cruciatus curse."

Ron's eyes grew wide. "Harry, mate, you could get in serious trouble-"

Harry cut him off. "I used an Unforgivable Curse on him because what he did was unforgivable. He called Luna a 'freak', and I wasn't about to let him get away with it…"

Ron was shocked, then he smiled. "You really do love Luna, don't you?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I do. And I hate it that everyone always picks on her so much, always hiding her stuff…"

Ron fell into thought. "I didn't know things were _that_ bad for her…" he said. "I'm guilty of calling her 'Loony' myself on occasion… I really should stop, shouldn't I? Now that you two are going out…"

Harry smiled. "We're not really going out yet… I'm trying to see what Ginny does first; if she doesn't do anything, then I'll go after Luna."

Night fell, and Harry went to sleep like usual. Soon after he fell asleep, though, he heard a rock hit his window; he got up, still half-asleep, and found Luna down below. She beckoned for him to come down; Harry gave her a thumbs-up and closed the window. Grabbing his Invisibility Cloak, he slipped out the portrait hole and out into the night.

Harry found Luna sitting on an over-sized rock; he sat down beside her, keeping the Invisibility Cloak on. She didn't even realize he was there, until he lifted the cloak and threw it over her. She jumped, then smiled when she saw who it was.

"I'm glad you came, Harry," she said. She took his hand. "I really wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Harry asked.

"Well… about us," replied Luna. "I mean… I'm in love with you… and I think it's obvious you're in love with me. So… what are we going to do about that?"

Harry was not expecting the conversation to turn to this so quickly. Luna continued: "You and Ginny aren't already going out, are you?"

"No," said Harry, "but I know she wants to."

Luna squeezed Harry's hand. "We have all night; you think about it and decide. I'll be right here, waiting."

Harry smiled and lapsed into thought. "What a question.. Who do I want more, the sister of my best mate, who's been in love with me since day one, or the only girl who I've ever felt really understood me… I love Luna, but I love Ginny, too… What am I supposed to do about this?" He looked over at Luna; she was simply staring out at the ocean, her unique contented expression radiating from her face. "There's no way… I could give her up," he thought. He turned to Luna. "I've made my decision."

Luna turned to him. "Oh, really?" she asked. In response, Harry leaned over and kissed her; he was half-expecting her to turn away, but instead she returned it, their tongues dancing over one another; they turned so they were facing each other, and Harry took Luna's hands in his, their fingers intertwining. They simply sat like that; whether for a minute, an hour, a lifetime- neither of them knew. What Harry did know, after he and Luna finally did part, was that he had made the perfect choice.

Luna was blushing a bit. "I love you, Harry," she said.

"And I love you," replied Harry.

Luna's eyes showed her utter happiness, and Harry was sure his did also. "Why, though?" Luna asked. "Why did you choose me over Ginny?"

Harry grinned. "Well, I guess you could say I'm a little loony myself."

Luna laughed. "That's definitely a good thing," she said, as Luna leaned in and kissed him; he returned it, his fingers weaving through Luna's hair. They sat there like that for the rest of the night, not needing sleep; they had the rest of their lives together for that.


End file.
